Fated Pairs
by astia morichan
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu tidak akan pernah akur sampai kapan pun. Tapi saat Wonwoo mengalami masa 'heat', inner serigalanya memekik kegirangan. Menginginkan sosok Mingyu- sang elder dari pack Red Moon yang sangat ia benci. MEANIE OMEGAVERSE. ELDER X OMEGA. REPOST. M FOR CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo mendengus tak suka, saat manik foxynya menatap sosok Kim Mingyu. Pria bersurai pirang itu berjalan dengan gaya arogan seperti biasa. Ketika Mingyu melewati koridor di saat jam istirahat seperti ini, semua gadis dan pria yang merupakan _omega (1)_ atau _warrior_ (2) akan berteriak histeris. Berharap pria itu melirik ke arah mereka, dan mau bercinta satu malam. Benar-benar murah bukan? Seharusnya, mereka bercinta dan menjaga keperawanan untuk _mate-nya_ (3) nanti. Bukan menjajakan tubuh pada pria yang bahkan bukan seorang _alpha_ (4).

" _Pathetic.."_ Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala. Ia beruntung tidak terpesona pada sosok Kim Mingyu. Hanya karena di takdirkan menjadi seorang e _lder_ (5) saja, pria itu sudah berkepala besar. Well, memang menjadi seorang _elder_ adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Apalagi Mingyu dari kawanan _Red Moon_ \- _pack_ (6) terkenal di antara semua kawanan serigala.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Jeon?" Suara bariton itu terdengar tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo. Membuat si surai coklat mendongak, sambil mengerjapkan mata. Retinanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kemudian dari ekor matanya, Wonwoo bisa melihat jika semua orang yang sedang berada di koridor menatap mereka. Seolah ingin tahu apa lagi yang akan Wonwoo lakukan pada seorang elder.

"Kau menyedihkan, Kim.." Manik foxynya menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tatapan tidak suka benar-benar tersirat jelas di sana. Tapi sayang, tatapan itu sama sekali tidak membuat si surai pirang takut. Mingyu hanya tertawa dengan nada meremehkan. Seolah Wonwoo itu tidak sadar diri sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Dan Wonwoo benci itu.

"Bukankah yang menyedihkan itu kau, Wonwoo-ya?" Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Mingyu. Tangan pria itu bergerak. Menarik dagu Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Agar fokus si surai coklat terarah ke arahnya.

"Umurmu sudah hampir delapan belas tahun, Jeon. Dan kau tidak pernah merasakan _'Heat'_ (7) . Mungkin Moon _Goddess_ (8) mengutukmu agar tidak bisa mendapatkan _mate_." Dan kali ini, ucapan Mingyu benar-benar tidak dapat ia toleransi. Pria itu merendahkannya sekali lagi. Di depan orang banyak. Bahkan sekarang Wonwoo bisa merasakan bisikan penuh hinaan terarah padanya.

Bughh

Bogeman mentah di layangkan oleh Wonwoo di pipi si surai pirang. Membuat Mingyu tersungkur beberapa senti. Terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Jangan heran, walaupun Wonwoo adalah seorang _omega- strata terendah,_ tapi ia sudah di ajarkan berlatih keras bersama Jun yang merupakan _warrior_ paling terkenal di kawanan _Blue Circle._

"Sial! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mingyu berteriak penuh amarah. Matanya memerah, dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Siap untuk berubah wujud, dan menghajar sosok Wonwoo di tempat.

"Memberimu sebuah pelajaran, Kim!" Dan setelahnya Wonwoo berbalik. Menghentakan kaki. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang mulai mengumpat tak tentu arah padanya. _Well_ , sepertinya Mingyu memang sedang mengingat peraturan. Saat di sekolah, di larang untuk berubah ke dalam wujud serigala.

 **.**

 **ΩΩΩΩ**

 **.**

 **Fated Pairs**

 **M[content and language]  
**

 **Werewolf, Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Three Shot**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Elder X Omega**

 **Warning! Yaoi! Gaje. Tidak sesuai kaidah KBII. Eyd absurd, dll**

 **Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu tidak akan pernah akur sampai kapan pun. Tapi saat Wonwoo mengalami masa 'heat', inner serigalanya memekik kegirangan. Menginginkan sosok Mingyu- sang elder dari pack Red Moon yang sangat ia benci.**

 **a/n: Terinspirasi saat baca sayonara alpha.  
**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghentakan kaki dengan kesal, saat ia memasuki ruangan kelas. Membuat beberapa fokus yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, dan menatapnya tidak suka. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya jika orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini tidak suka pada Wonwoo karena selalu berurusan dengan Mingyu. Semua itu sama sekali bukan keinginannya!

"Sial!" Wonwoo mengumpat cukup keras, sambil menarik kursi. Kemudian mendudukan diri di sana. Dari ekor matanya, Ia bisa melihat Jeonghan membalikan badan, dan menghampiri Wonwoo dengan tatapan khawatir yang menghiasi wajah cantik pria itu.

"Kenapa lagi, Won?" Jeonghan bertanya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Wonwoo. Hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Sebenarnya Jeonghan tahu kenapa alasan Wonwoo bisa semarah ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena Kim Mingyu. Bukan hal aneh jika Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Ia saja heran, kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu. Saat Jeonghan bertanya awal pertemuan mereka sampai berakhir menjadi musuh bebuyutan saja, Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa sampai berujung pertengkaran tanpa akhir dengan Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu. Dia kembali mengejekku! Kau tahu apa yang dia bilang? Mingyu sialan itu bilang jika aku di kutuk tidak akan mempunyai _mate_ seumur hidup, hanya karena aku belum pernah mengalami _heat!"_ Wonwoo mulai menggerutu. Ia bercerita dengan mata penuh dendam kesumat yang tersirat di foxynya. Membuat Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala. Semoga Tuhan bisa membuat mereka berdua akur. Jujur saja, kepala Jeonghan akan langsung pening jika setiap hari mendengarkan umpatkan Wonwoo untuk Mingyu.

"Malam ini bulan purnama. Buktikan saja jika kau bisa bertemu _mate-mu_ malam ini, atau setidaknya jika tidak bertemu dengan _mate_ abadi, kau bisa merasakan _heat_ saat melihat para _alpha_." Jeonghan mengingatkan. Malam ini memang bulan purnama. Waktu dimana para serigala bertemu dengan _mate abadi_ yang sudah di takdirkan.

Kali ini, Wonwoo menyeringai kecil. Ia merasa di ingatkan. Kalau begitu, malam ini Wonwoo akan serius mengelilingi hutan di area pertemuan yang sudah di adakan beberapa _pack._ Ia tidak akan berdiam diri lagi di rumah. Wonwoo akan membuktikan jika ia bisa menemukan _matenya_ dan membawanya pada Mingyu yang arogan itu.

"Kau benar. Kali ini, aku harus berhasil menemukan _mate-ku_!" Wonwoo menyeringai kecil. Membuat Jeonghan terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau akan berkeliling di hutan dan bercinta di bawah pohon lagi bersama Seungcheol Hyung malam ini?" Pertanyaan polos Wonwoo sukses membuat wajah Jeonghan memerah sempurna. Seperti tomat.

"Ya! Jangan menanyakan hal privasi seperti itu!" Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibir kesal, dan itu malah membuat Wonwoo tertawa puas.

"Doakan aku agar mempunyai _mate,_ sama seperti mu." Jeonghan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk Wonwoo. Tapi doa yang selalu Jeonghan panjatkan hanya satu; Mingyu dan Wonwoo selalu akur sampai tua.

 **.**

 **ΩΩΩΩ**

 **.**

Mingyu mendengus keras, saat ia memasuki kelas. Raut wajahnya tidak terlihat bersahabat. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menjaga jarak. Tidak ingin cari masalah. Jika seperti itu, biasanya Mingyu akan mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Kekuatan Mingyu memang menganggumkan. Dia adalah sang _elder_ yang di perlakukan spesial oleh _alpha_. Apalagi Mingyu masuk ke dalam kawanan _Red Mood._ _Pack_ terkuat di antara yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bertengkar dengan Wonwoo lagi?" Hansol berseru cukup keras. Membuat Mingyu menggeram tak suka pada pria berwajah _westren_ itu. Tapi geramannya tidak membuat Hansol takut. Justru pria itu malah berjalan mendekat, dan saat jarak mereka menipis, Hansol merangkul bahu Mingyu.

" _Hey, Dude!_ Jangan seperti itu. Kau bisa kena karma nanti jika mengejek Wonwoo." Mingyu mendengus kasar. Ia mulai menepis tangan Hansol, dan menarik kursi yang ada di depan. Kemudian duduk dengan gaya arogan yang mampu membuat Hansol menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana jika _Moon Goddess_ malah memasangkanmu dengan Wonwoo? Kau juga belum menemukan _matemu_ , Gyu." Mingyu kembali mendelik. Tidak suka dengan ucapan yang di keluarkan sahabatnya itu. Mana mungkin Wonwoo _mate-nya?_ Jangan bercanda! Sekali pun Wonwoo adalah _mate-nya_ , Mingyu pasti akan menolak pria itu.

"Aku lebih baik mati membusuk di saat umurku dua puluh dua, dari pada harus bersama Wonwoo." Tawa Hansol pecah mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan Mingyu. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah Mingyu pada Wonwoo? Padahal Wonwoo adalah _omega_ terpandang, dan banyak sekali _alpha_ yang tertarik pada pria itu.

"Ingat, Gyu. Kau itu berumur panjang. Bisa jadi kau berumur empat ratus tahun, karena kau adalah seorang _elder_. Kemudian kau bisa menjadi tetua nanti. Tapi kau harus ingat, _mate_ bisa menambah kekuatanmu itu. Saat bertemu dengan _mate-mu,_ kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Sekali pun itu bisa jadi Wonwoo." Hansol mengingatkan, dan itu malah membuat Mingyu semakin menatapnya tidak suka. Ia tahu jelas jika Mingyu tidak suka di ingatkan tentang posisi _eldernya_ itu, apalagi dengan membawa topik Wonwoo.

"Tapi Wonwoo tidak mungkin menjadi _mate-ku."_

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan, _Moon Goddess._ Siapa tahu Wonwoo memang _mate-mu."_

"Kau mengada-ada."

"Apa kau tidak ingat ucapan _Oracle(9)_ yang kita temui tiga bulan lalu tentang nasibmu itu?" Kali ini, Mingyu terdiam. Tidak menjawab. Ia tentu tidak akan lupa tentang pertemuan mereka dengan _oracle_. Mingyu juga tidak lupa dengan ramalan mengenai nasibnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas itu. Lagi pula, orang itu tidak mungkin Wonwoo." Mingyu mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap tajam Hansol yang terkekeh, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari pria itu. Berbicara dengan Hansol malah membuat _mood_ Mingyu semakin tidak bagus.

"Mau kemana? Kelas akan dimulai?" Hansol berteriak. Kembali mengingatkan agar Mingyu segera kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dan setelahnya, Mingyu keluar dari pintu kelas. Punggungnya sudah tidak dapat di lihat lagi oleh Hansol. Membuat Hansol menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Mingyu. Ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Mingyu, dan ramalan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **.**

 **ΩΩΩΩ**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghela napas kasar. Ini sudah pukul jam delapan malam, dan ia masih berada di sekolah. Seharusnya Wonwoo sudah ada di hutan. Berbaur dengan para kawanan. Menunggu _mate-nya_ datang, dan setelah bertemu dengan _mate_ seumur hidup, ia bisa mengalami masa _heat_ yang selalu di idamkan. Tapi sayang, harapan itu harus sirna dalam sekejap. Ia tertidur di perpustakaan, dan baru terbangun karena mendengar suara lolongan. Beruntung, perpustakaan itu tidak di kunci. Jadi Wonwoo bisa keluar dari sana dengan mudah.

"Sial! Sial!" Wonwoo mengumpat dengan keras. Ia mulai berlari. Suara hentakan kaki menggema. Menghentak lantai di bawahnya. Koridor ini sudah nampak sepi. Legang. Tidak ada siapapun. Kecuali Wonwoo yang masih mencoba keluar dari gedung sekolah ini.

"Ehh..." Si surai coklat menghentikan langkah. Ia terdiam, saat mencium bau yang berbeda. Hidungnya mulai mengendus udara. Bau itu seakan menariknya dalam sekejap, dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Darahnya berdesir, karena bau itu semakin tercium jelas. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa merasakan jika serigalanya mulai memekik kegirangan.

' _Ikuti, Won..'_ _Inner_ serigalanya mulai memasuki pikiran. Tapi sulit untuk Wonwoo menurutinya. Karena bau itu justru membuat tubuhnya serasa lemas dalam sekejap. Tubuhnya semakin memanas. Wonwoo yakin jika seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ahh..." Erangan kecil lolos, saat jemari si surai coklat bergerak menyentuh pahanya sendiri. Mencoba berdiri dengan tegak dengan cara mencengkram celana denim yang di kenakan, malah membuat tubuh Wonwoo semakin tidak karuan.

"A-apa y-yang terjadi padaku?" Lirihan itu terdengar parau. Wonwoo kembali melangkah menuju bau yang menuntunnya.

' _Heat. Kau mengalaminya, bodoh! Sekarang ikuti bau itu. Siapa tahu, dia adalah mate-mu.' Inner_ serigala kembali meraung merasuki pikiran. Mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Wonwoo. Ia tahu jika Will- serigalanya bahagia akibat _heat_ pertama mereka. Sekarang Wonwoo tahu, bagaimana proses _heat_ yang selalu para _omega_ lakukan dengan cara mengeluarkan feromon berlebih. Mungkin bau feromon Wonwoo juga sedang menguar. Ia bersyukur tidak ada orang di sekolah. Jika sampai feromon berlebihnya keluar, mungkin saja Wonwoo bisa di lecehkan di tempat.

"Diam, Will! A-aku sedang mencoba.." Hidung kembali mengendus. Bergerak membau segala penjuru. Langkah Wonwoo bergerak tak menentu. Bergerak menjauh dari koridor, sampai ia berada tepat di luar gedung. Manik foxy menilik. Mengamati suasana luar. Angin dingin berhembus. Menerpa tubuh si surai coklat, membuat bau itu semakin tercium. Kepala mulai mengadah. Wonwoo bisa melihat bagaimana pancaran bulan purnama sekarang. terlihat indah, tapi sayang ia sendiri di sini. Tidak ada yang menemaninya menikmati keindahan malam.

"Seharusnya aku sudah berada di hutan. Bukan di sini. Kita tidak akan menemukan _mate_ di sini, Will.." Wonwoo kembali berujar lirih. Ia kecewa. Bau itu memang terhenti di sini, dan Wonwoo tidak dapat menemukan siapa pun di sana. Di luar gedung sekolah tepat Wonwoo bediri, hanya ada taman kecil yang sering ramai jika sedang istirahat. Di tambah pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang. Tidak ada yang aneh. Atau paling tepatnya tidak ada siapa pun di tempat ini.

Srakkk

Tubuh Wonwoo kembali menegang saat mendengar suara kecil yang mampu mengalihkan fokus. Manik foxy kembali menilik. Mengamati arah semak belukar. Serta pohon plum di sekitar taman. Dan retinanya sukses membulat, saat mengamati satu sosok yang sedang terduduk di salah satu pohon. Wonwoo kembali merasakan tubuhnya memanas tak karuan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang melesak ingin keluar dari tubuh, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Si surai coklat kembali melangkah. Mendekati sosok itu. Bibir bawah di gigit dengan kuat. Takut mengeluarkan suara. Wonwoo hanya perlu mendengar suara debaran jantungnya sendiri yang menggema. Bertalu dengan kencang, ketika jaraknya dengan sosok itu hanya tinggal lima meter.

Dahi mengerut. Matanya membulat sempurna, saat sadar sosok yang fokusnya tangkap. Udara di sekeliling sudah di penuhi oleh bau itu. Bau memabukan yang kini berbaur dengan bau feromon miliknya. _Inner_ serigalanya memberontak. Ingin menguasai tubuh Wonwoo, saat tubuh si surai coklat itu terdiam membatu di tempat.

' _Mate! Itu mate kita, Won!'_

Wonwoo menelan saliva dalam, ketika sosok bersurai pirang itu membuka mata. Obsidian kelamnya mulai terlihat, dan alahkan terkejutnya Wonwoo, saat sosok itu mulai berdiri. Menggeram ke arahnya.

"T-tidak mungkin.. i-itu M-mingyu..." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menyadarkan diri jika semua ini mungkin adalah delusi tak masuk akal. Kim Mingyu tidak mungkin menjadi _mate-nya._ Sampai kapanpun, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kau..." Suara bariton yang mengalun dari mulut Mingyu malah membuat tubuh Wonwoo memanas dengan cepat. Manik foxynya bisa melihat jika Mingyu mulai mendekat. Manik obsidian yang awalnya hitam kelam, berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Jangan mendekat, Kim!" Wonwoo berseru panik. Tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan sekarang. Tapi ia harus lari. Mingyu tidak boleh mendekatinya di saat ia mengalami _heat._ Apalagi jika Mingyu memang berniat untuk melakukan _mating bond (10)._ Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi.

"Bau feromon milikmu menyengat, Wonwoo-ya.." Suara Mingyu kembali mengalun. Hentakan kaki kembali terdengar. Mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Jantung Wonwoo semakin berdebar tak tentu arah, karena Mingyu semakin menipiskan jarak.

"Jangan biarkan para _alpha_ tertarik dengan bau milikmu itu, Won.." Mingyu mendesis penuh posesif. Tidak suka, saat bau feromon yang Wonwoo keluarkan semakin menyengat ketika ia mendekat.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak masuk akal!" Wonwoo kembali berteriak, dan ia mulai bisa membalikan badan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Serigalanya mencoba menolak permintaan Wonwoo. Tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan _mate-nya_ itu.

Tubuh si surai coklat mulai bertransformasi. Membesar secepat kilat, dan berubah menjadi sosok serigala berbulu abu-abu yang bergradasi dengan warna putih setinggi tiga meter. Serigala Wonwoo mengibaskan ekor, dan mulai berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan sosok Mingyu yang menggeram marah, dan mulai mengejar sosok Wonwoo dalam balutan transformasi sosok serigala berbulu coklat lebat setinggi empat meter. Matanya memerah sempurna, saat sosok abadinya itu berlari tak menentu. Dan Mingyu mulai mengejar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo lari malam ini. Setelah tahu, jika pria itu memang mate yang _Moon Goddess_ takdirkan untuknya. Jika Wonwoo adalah _mate-nya,_ maka Mingyu harus menjaga pria itu agar ramalan _oracle_ tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **TeBeCe**

 **Glousarium :**

 **Omega : Serigala yang bisa hamil. Biasanya pasangan mereka adalah para alpha. Dan kawanan omega itu strata paling rendah,juga paling sedikit.**

 **Warrior : Serigala petarung.**

 **Mate : Pasangan abadi. Takdir. Sehidup semati**

 **Alpha : Pemimpin para kawanan serigala.**

 **Elder : Serigala dengan kemampuan spesial yang dapat menguasai beberapa elemen kehidupan. Hanya ada satu atau dua elder di setiap kawanan. Dan umur elder biasanya itu panjang. Hingga elder bisa jadi tetua.**

 **Pack : kawanan**

 **Heat : Proses yang hanya di miliki omega. Biasanya suka pengen di sentuh. Apalagi sama mate-nya. Saat masa heat, biasanya ngeluarin bau feromon yang mampu narik serigala lain. Sekali pun itu bukan matenya.**

 **Moon Goddess : Dewa Dewi yang ngejodohin para serigala**

 **Oracle : Cenayang. Putra Apollo**

 **Mating bond : Proses mating. Penandaan. Naena.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Astia morichan**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo. Morichan disini ^^

Saya mau kasih tahu, kalau kelanjutan cerita ini hanya ada di akun wattpad saya / morichan_

Saya mungkin mau pindah lapak ke wattpad. Di FFN entah kenapa males aja. Haha. Beberapa cerita yang gak ada di akun FFN ini juga ada di wattpad.

Terimakasih. Kalau berkenan silahkan mampir di akun wattpad saya ^^

Morichan ^^


	3. PO Fanbook Meanie

Haii..

Fated Pairs bagian akhir saya hapus. Kelanjutannya cuma ada di fanbook [Epilog + 2special chap]

chapter special mengenai awal pertemuan Wonwoo dan Mingyu hingga rasa benci itu timbul.

Contoh buku Fix udah jadinya kalian bisa lihat di instagram aku

 **Open PO dari tanggal 14 September 2017 - 30 September 2017**

 **Pembayaran paling lambat tanggal 1 Oktober 2017**

 **Estimasi Buku Selesai sekitar 2 minggu. Jadi buku dikirim tanggal 16 Oktober 2017**

 **Spesifikasi buku :**

Judul : Fated Pairs

Kertas : Book paper 72 gram

Jumlah halaman : 156 halaman

Ukuran buku : 14 x 20 cm

Content dalam buku : Fated Pairs dan Incubus

 **Harga : Rp. 69.500,- (belum ongkir)**

 **Sinopsis Fated Pairs : Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu tidak akan pernah akur sampai kapan pun. Tapi saat Wonwoo mengalami masa 'heat', inner serigalanya memekik kegirangan. Menginginkan sosok Mingyu- sang elder dari pack Red Moon yang sangat ia benci.**

 **Sinopsis Incubus : Wonwoo hanya seorang omega biasa yang merupakan putra sang Alpha, bertemu dengan Mingyu- sang incubus yang membuat serigala dalam dirinya memekik kegirangan. Menolong Mingyu yang sekarat dengan sentuhan tubuhnya. Hingga mereka terikat satu sama lain karena Jeon Wonwoo mengandung putra incubus.**

 **Ada juga Fanbook Nephilim**

 **Spesifikasi buku :**

Judul : Nephilim

Kertas : Book paper 72 gram

Jumlah halaman : 171 halaman

Ukuran buku : 14 x 20 cm

Content dalam buku : Nephilim dan My Fallen Angel

 **Harga : Rp. 74.500,- (belum ongkir)**

Sinopsis Nephilim : Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu ia adalah seorang Nephilim yang merupakan Putra Lucifer- Malaikat Pembelot jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu. Ketika dirinya bingung, dan incar oleh malaikat Tuhan, Mingyu selalu berada di sampingnya. Walaupun Hades menentang keputusan Putranya itu. Bisakah Mingyu meyakinkan Wonwoo jika semuanya baik-bak saja?

Sinopsis My Fallen Angel : Jeon Wonwoo hanya seorang malaikat yang ditakdirkan menjadi mate abadi Kim Mingyu- Sang Pangeran Iblis Penguasa Niflheim. Tapi sayang, sang malaikat bertugas untuk membunuh seluruh saudara Mingyu, dan membuat sang iblis berambisi menggunakan darah si malaikat untuk membangkitkan seluruh saudaranya. Bisakah itu terwujud? Atau Mingyu yang mengharuskan membunuh sang mate yang selalu menjadi abdi setia para Asgard?

 **Spesial buat yang beli dua buku. Seharusnya harga asli 144.00 Tapi karena beli dua saya kasih diskon jadi Rp. 120.000 (Untuk dua buku) . Lumayan kan diskon 24k. 24k itu uang loh sayang wkwk**

 **Ini contoh cover dari Nephilim dan Fated Pairs**

 **Untuk yang berminat. Kalian bisa isi format pembelian. Habis itu kirim ke saya.**

 **Nama :**

 **Alamat :**

 **No Hp :**

 **Judul Buku yang mau di beli :**

Kirim format pembelian nya boleh ke Line, email, ig

Line : babymingie

IG : astia_morichan]

email : astiamorichan

Sampai jumpa ^^ Dan jangan lupa ikutan PO. wkwk


End file.
